


Brian's Cocktales #9

by Techgirl



Series: Brian's Cocktales [9]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin's relationship seen from a slightly different POV. Timeline: Post-513</p><p>Penis!fics written in no particular order. Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Cocktales #9

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.
> 
> Titel by "rk1981" on LJ.
> 
> Banner made by "michira_70"

Brian, you’ve been so horny all day and that, of course, has made me rock hard. I love days like these. I know we’re going to have one of our fuck fests that go on forever.

We’re going to fuck Justin! And his ass! God, I can’t wait to be inside of him!

He’s opening the tube of lube, making himself wet. Put it on me, too, Justin! I love it when you do that before we fuck. Your hands are so strong; they squeeze me in just the right way. You know me so well!

Whoa! Wait, Justin. Haven’t you forgotten something? First condom, then lube. 

Jeez. As often as the two of you do this, you should know how to do it right!

\----------

Come on, guys! Stop fooling around. Just put on the damn condom and let’s fuck. Justin’s right here! He’s so ready for me to take him!

Seriously? We’re not going to use one?! I don’t understand. Are we really going to do this, Brian? 

Raw?

I…I…I… Jesus!

So excited!

Can’t breathe.

\----------

I love it when Justin puts his legs up on your shoulders. It reminds me of the first night we fucked him. And, it gives me perfect access to his incredible ass!

Your hands are shaking when you put me against his hole. Don’t worry. I promise you’ll be proud of me.

Dear God, Brian! I can feel everything! It’s amazing! It’s so hot... so smooth... so god damn tight! I’m telling you right now that I’m not going to last. And from the way Justin’s ass spasms around me, I don’t think he’ll mind.

\-------------

Aaaah.

Coming inside of him has never felt better. It’s so wet and slippery. It’s so fucking perfect!

Don’t even think about pulling me out. I’m never leaving his ass, after this.

I don’t know about you, Brian, but I think this is the way we should always fuck him.


End file.
